Dreams Aren't Only For Sleeping
by Margie Smitherson
Summary: When the girls go to prank Annabelle, everything goes horribly wrong. When they take a shortcut though the cemetery, they spot their names on gravestones, starting with Emma's. Then Emma disappears...
1. Hide and Seek

And for a short Prologue…

Jess

The fire crackles, sending dark shadows to dance upon the walls. Outside, the sky is a sheet of mist as we enter the witching hour. Outside, thunder quietly rumbles in the distance, like a storming giant. Cassidy Sloane is climbing out the window…

"Wait, what?" says Emma, looking up from her writing. Cassidy sighs.

"Have you been paying at least a little bit of attention?" Emma grins sheepishly.

"Nope," she says.

"We've been planning this all night, Emma! We're going to prank Stinkerbelle!" Cassidy says in exasperation. Stinkerbelle is back in town again (unfortunately.) Cassidy especially is at her last straw. She lowers herself down on the rope.

"Um, can I take the stairs?" I ask.

"Yeah, me too?" asks Emma. Cassidy sighs.

"Come on Megan, Becca." They lower themselves too. Certain that I'm going to break my leg, I lower myself after them. Thud! I hit the ground.

"Owww," I complain.

"Come on!" demands Cassidy. She's dressed in all black and blends in perfectly with the dark grass. We sneak past Cassidy's bushes and into the street.

"Hey," She suddenly says," Let's take a shortcut through the cemetery."

"At midnight?" I say.

"Yep,"

"Oh, brother," says Becca. We duck around gravestones.

"Hawthorne," reads one.

"Hey, Emma!" I call," Come look at this!"

"Hawthorne, Emma," She reads. "Oh, wow! Maybe this is like my great, great, great Grandma!"

"Yeah, cool." I say. We sneak past others.

"Hey! Here's a Chadwick!"

"That's my great grandpa," says Becca, coming up beside me. I suddenly feel really bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She waves my words away like flies.

"No worries." We near the end of the cemetery. We escape through the ebony black gate and onto the street.

"Hey," I say," Where's Emma?"


	2. Second Gone's the Charm

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the comments! This chapter was written by moi, Margie, and my friends Savannah and Cassandra.

Stay Smart! –Margie J

Becca

"Wasn't she right with you?" I ask Jess. She nods worriedly, her blonde braid bobbing up and down.

"Well, yeah, but then she just vanished."

"I have no idea," I say," maybe she went to see, like, Louisa May Alcott's grave?" Emma is a total bookworm. Jess frowns at me.

"Wouldn't she have told me?" She asks. I shrug.

"Maybe she just forgot. It happens," Jess nods worriedly.

"Yeah, of course, she must have…" She walks away, mumbling to herself. "I could have sworn…" I shrug and I walk to catch up with Megan. The trees line the gravestones like soldiers, staring at us.

"EMMA!" Cassidy yells.

"Cassidy! Turn it down or you're going to literally wake up the dead." I hiss. Suddenly, we pass a large tombstone. Written on the stone is "Rebecca Chadwick." The name literally sends shivers up my spine, but it must be like one of those old grandparents or something Mom's always talking about. I think she mentioned some great aunt living in, like, North Dakota or something. It must be someone in our family.

Right?

I approach the stone to take a closer look. The year says 2015. I shiver. There's some sort of moss covering the exact date, but I reach up and brush it away.

Moss only grows on old tombstones, right? So how could it be from this year?

I scan the date.

"October 21st, 2015," I read. "Her mother, Calliope, misses her more than anything."

I run, screaming.

I pass stones that read Jessica Delaney, Megan Wong, Cassidy Sloane. All the stones say the same thing.

October 21st, 2015.

Today.

The one that says "Jessica Delaney," reads "beloved sister to Dylan and Ryan,"

I must be in a horror movie!

I run, screaming, yet no one answers.

"Cassidy! Jess! Megan!" I yelp.

Not one of them answers. My voice echoes back to me, and the sky grows bleak. A thunderstorm is coming. I shiver as lightning begins to crack across the grey sky. I start running, running until I realize I can't find the gates.

"Becca?" someone asks. It's Emma.

"Emma! Thank goodness!" I say in relief. "Where were you?" She frowns.

"Where was I? I was here the whole time. Where were you guys?" Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind.

"Emma!" I start to scream, but someone stuffs some sort of rag in my mouth. I look over and see that Emma is also bound and gagged.

Then all around me goes black.


End file.
